barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
A Wrinkle in Time Dolls
Dolls *FPW23 - Barbie Mrs. Whatsit Doll *FPW24 - Barbie Mrs. Who Doll *FPW25 - Barbie Mrs. Which Doll *GFC40 - Barbie A Wrinkle in Time Gift Set Official Blog Post February 07, 2018 "Travel to Unknown Worlds with Disney's A Wrinkle in Time Dolls! Mrs. Which, Mrs. Who, and Mrs. Whatsit are key characters in Disney's A Wrinkle in Time, a movie filled with adventure and magic! In connection with the movie’s debut, we're proud to introduce you to these powerful women warriors. Mrs. Whatsit is the most youthful and free-spirited warrior, who can transform into a magnificent flying creature in the film. Mrs. Which, on the other hand, is the most ancient and wise of the three celestial beings. As a guide to Meg Murry on Meg's search across the universe for her missing father, Mrs. Which inspires Meg to become a warrior herself. And Mrs. Who could be described as quite eccentric, using her diamond spectacles to see things otherwise hidden to the eye. Barbie® Signature Senior Designer Carlyle Nuera designed all three dolls, beginning with an amazing opportunity to visit the set and see the costumes in person. "The costume designer, Paco Delgado, presented his thought process behind the different costumes for each character. The hair designer, Kim Kimble, explained how the hairstyles complemented each costume. And I got to meet Ava DuVernay! It was, for real, an incredible experience that helped me understand the look and feel for each character, an understanding I used throughout the design and development of the dolls." From there, Carlyle worked with the Barbie® Signature team to make the dolls a reality. "To work with our master sculptor, Sean Olmos, on sculpted likenesses of Oprah Winfrey, Mindy Kaling, and Reese Witherspoon was awesome. I think he definitely captured and honored each actress beautifully. Our hair designer, Shirley Fujisaki, also captured the dynamic colors and shapes of the hairstyles in the film. And I worked with Carolina Cadena, our engineer of soft goods, to find the right fabrics and fabric treatments to recreate the film’s costumes." Carlyle also shared details about each of the doll’s costumes exclusively with Barbie® Signature: Mrs. Whatsit's costume has a water-color like printed tricot with a cracked, iridescent foil print, touches of lace and sheer tricot, and a skirt with long pieces that flow like water on top of a blue metallic lamé. Mrs. Whatsit doesn’t wear shoes with her costume in the film, so to be true to the film, the Mrs. Whatsit doll is barefoot. Mrs. Which's costume features a puckered metallic silver lamé top with cut leaf shapes framing her face and a skirt with layers of gold-foiled black lace, metallic copper lamé, and sparkly black eyelash knit. Mrs. Who's costume feature a deep sapphire blue velvet robe, lined in gold lamé and printed with gold foil glyphs. In the film, Mrs. Who uses her glasses for wisdom to help the main characters in their journey, so we made sure to include them since they’re so important to her character. Ready to join these three warriors on an epic adventure? They're all available in the online shop right now, and onscreen in theaters worldwide! ©Disney"Blog References Category:2018 Dolls